


Я скажу, ты услышишь

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [29]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Когда нет ветра, в воде заводится гниль, а в воздухе затхлость.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Я скажу, ты услышишь

На суде Валентин Придд почти не слушает обвинителей: все бумаги, по которым они говорят, изучены Повелителем Волн столько раз, что он мог бы цитировать их с названного листа и строки, не отрываясь от чтения Дидериха. Впрочем, Валентин не намерен читать Дидериха.  
Он слушает, как отсчитывает время стрелка часов на ратуше — если сосредоточиться, ее слышно даже здесь, — и изучает собравшихся.

«Тверд и незыблем» грозит герб Окделлов. Их наследник - словно красивый камешек в играх детворы, летает из рук в руки. Новый игрок запустил его рикошетом между узких стен - и камешек заметался, зачастил: тук-тук-тук. Попадет ненароком в висок - и конец, а не найдет жертвы - однажды своими перестуками вызовет лавину... Кому-то не повезет под ней оказаться.

Эпинэ. Герб, расколотый дрожащим росчерком молнии. Сомнения. В черных глазах - страх и понимание: все идет не так. Честь твердит свое, но и честь раскроена надвое — он присягнул Альдо. Иноходец уже видит, что ошибся, и не может ничего сделать… ни на что решиться. Протяни кто ему руку — и дрогнут чаши весов, но пока вздыбившиеся кони бьют копытами с обеих сторон сияющей бездны. Совесть без воли только рождает страдания.

Ветер молчит, Алву еще не привели. Когда нет ветра, в воде заводится гниль, а в воздухе затхлость — суть одно. В зале делается душно.  
Расстегнуть бы ворот или распахнуть окно. Лучше – и то, и другое.  
Без ветра волны застывают, превращаются в зеркала, лунки на болоте, подойдя к которым, путник проваливается по горло в трясину и гибнет в нескольких дюймах от желанной влаги, а зеркало безучастно смотрит на него, отражая, как гниет мясо, пока в ловушке не останется лишь скелет неудачливой жертвы.

Зверь Раканов золотыми солнцами-мордами сияет с дверей зала, предваряя появление Альдо. Солнце, сжигающее посевы и приносящее голод.

Когда анакс наконец входит, становится невыносимо жарко, воротник врезается в кожу, хочется вцепиться в него, ослабить хоть немного, потому что дышать нечем.

Валентин небрежно проводит пером пару линий, намечая городскую стену и дорогу. Холеные руки отодвигают подготовленные судейскими листы. Волны скажут за себя, когда придет время.

Я скажу, ты услышишь.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
